The Way It Goes
by blufox
Summary: [SenRu] Choices are brutally made to test one's decision making during the most crucial times. With it comes sacrifice, along with pain and agony. But sometimes all it takes is to listen to what your heart is beating for.


**Title:** The Way It Goes

**Pairing:** SenRu of course.

**Summary:** SenRu Choices are brutally made to test one's decision making during the most crucial times. With it comes sacrifice, along with pain and agony. But sometimes all it takes is to listen to what your heart is beating for.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Slam Dunk.

**Author's Notes:** I love SenRu-- and I always will. :)

And oh, sorry for not being able to make a Christmas and New Year/Birthday Fic for our dear Kaede. I've been trapped in another dimension these past few days. :) Anyway, let's just rejoice and have fun. Cheers:)

**The Way It Goes**

**By: Blufox**

It was a failing relationship. Rukawa knew that much.

It was a mutual decision anyway. Being both busy in their own careers, keeping their relationship would simply be a suicidal act.

After confessing that they still love each other, they both decided to set each other free for a while and allow destiny to bring them back together if the opportunity arises.

"No closing of doors, hm Kaede?" Rukawa can remember Sendoh saying that to him as he held his had so tight.

As of the moment, they're still together, but they both decided that two days from now, they'll both meet up in the playground beside the basketball court where they used to hang-out and end their relationship once and for all.

* * *

"That's lame" Koshino couldn't help but comment as he stared at Sendoh.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. All his life, he longed for Sendoh to stop talking about the madness he feels for Rukawa then he suddenly comes in front of his apartment to tell him that their relationship will be over two days from now. What is he, a psychic?

Koshino then made a ten-minute rant regarding bringing Sendoh's sanity back and sending him to aide his special need to be normal and everything within (and beyond) any normal person can think of ranting about.

_'This is just isn't happening. It's a prank' _Koshino repeatedly told himself trying to ignore the pain written all over his friend's face.

Amongst all the people in the world, (aside both Sendoh and Rukawa, of course) Koshino is the one who is fully aware unto how much Sendoh fought and strived hard to be with Rukawa. They were together for merely 5 years, but Sendoh had long been craving for Rukawa 2 years before that. All in all, he had been madly in love with that damned kitsune for over 7 years, which is the main reason why Koshino couldn't seem to understand why both of them (as Sendoh's testimony explained) decided to finally cut the strings and set each other free.

Why now? He couldn't help but ask. They're both in their mid-20s. They sacrificed and gave too much to one another, finding another lover isn't much of an option now.

Koshino couldn't understand why.

He wanted to know why...

He wanted to know why.

In mere hours, Koshino found Sendoh crying in his arms.

Never did he imagine the great Sendoh Akira to kneel down and cry his heart out in front of him, more so, in his very own arms.

Sendoh Akira, the once cool, suave, attractive heartthrob of Ryonan High is now crying helplessly in the arms of his second-rate, good-for-nothing ex-teammate Koshino Hiroaki.

Somehow, Koshino knew that Sendoh thoroughly thought about his decision.

'To stop hearts from breaking' he said.

Is this really the answer to that, Koshino wanted to ask, but he knew that his friend has gone through so much pain for today.

Tomorrow can wait. For the mean time, all he has to do is hug his friend back to let him know that he's there.

That's all he can do for now.

That's all he can offer.

* * *

Rukawa reached their apartment once again.

3:30 am, the clock says.

Slowly he headed towards the dining room only to see his dinner neatly arranged on top of the table.

He heated everything up and started eating.

No matter how many times he tried to heat up the food, it was still cold.

He checked the microwave. Much to his disappointment, it's working perfectly fine.

He finally decided to consume his meal no matter how cold the food was.

In a matter of minutes, a smile was formed by his lips.

His tongue got burnt.

The food was never too cold.

It had always been warm.

He knew that Sendoh got up from the bed minutes ago to heat his food up before he got home.

And yet it remained cold..

Silently, Rukawa banged his head on the table and started crying

No matter how many times he'd try to say that everything's going to be okay

He knew deep down inside

That by the time tomorrow comes, there'd be no more four seasons for him

He'd be left with no choice but to endure a cold winter for the rest of his life.

* * *

Sendoh rubbed his eyes and started stretching.

He searched for the nearest clock he can see.

7:11 am it says.

Carefully, Sendoh fixed the bed only to realize that Rukawa didn't sleep beside him.

In a rush, Sendoh headed towards the dining room only to see Rukawa sleeping silently with his head on top of the table.

A smile crept on Sendoh's face.

Carefully, he carried Rukawa and laid him on their bed.

As he was about to leave their room, he suddenly stopped, grabbed the nearest chair he can get and positioned it beside the bed

"I'll treasure this moment, Kaede" Sendoh silently said as he planted a soft kiss on Kaede's lips.

Slowly Kaede faced the opposite direction much to Sendoh's dismay.

He then decided to leave the room and cook breakfast for both of them.

As Rukawa heard the subtle sound of the closing door, he wiped the single tear falling from his left eye and touched his lips.

"Aishiteru" he silently whispered, hoping that the wind will carry those words to the one he loves.

* * *

Hand-in-hand Sendoh and Rukawa stopped as they reached the playground they used to be always spotted at not-so-long-ago.

Silently, they headed towards the swing and enjoyed the peacefulness of the area.

Silently, they spoke their vows of being there for each other no matter what.

For hours they stayed there. Both of them oblivious of the time until they say the sun setting down.

Much to Sendoh's disappointment, Rukawa stood up from the swing as if saying that they have to go.

Sendoh was about to stand up too when he suddenly felt as if he was being dragged upwards by somebody.

Slowly twitching his back, he found Rukawa smiling at him genuinely.

"I can push myself, you know." Sendoh said as he placed a small kiss on Rukawa's cheek.

It was only until Sendoh can no longer reach the sand when he noticed that Rukawa was holding him too high.

"Kaede?" Sendoh softly asked, trying to hide the confusion in his voice.

(Obviously, he failed)

Slowly, Rukawa held the chains where Sendoh's hands were positioned and answered

"Aki.. I don't want to let go."

In response to that, Sendoh gently removed Rukawa's hands, jumped from the swing, took Rukawa's wrist to evade the harsh swinging of the forsaken swing and hugged him tightly.

There, in that position, they stood there for hours allowing the stars to twinkle brightly for them.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Sendoh couldn't help but ask Rukawa again.

In response to that, Rukawa gave him a long, sweet and chaste kiss, to which he willingly answered back.

Rukawa's sleeping figure may be the only figure he can see from Rukawa, but Sendoh knew that it is enough.

Sendoh's dish may be the only warm thing to welcome Rukawa home from work, but Rukawa knew that is enough.

Being both busy in their own careers, they both knew that keeping their relationship would simply be a suicidal act.

But they chose to keep it that way, knowing that cutting the strings connecting the two of them is committing suicide itself.

**/OWARI/**

**

* * *

A/N: I hope you appreciate my effort, as I appreciate you for reading it. :)**


End file.
